The Weathered Soul
by Sailor.Coldhart
Summary: Barbossabeth! Yes, because we all need some good BE and maybe alittle JE...or whoever else makes their way into the story if I decide to continue. Well... I did decide to continue, Ch 3 is up. Rated M, for later chapters possibly.
1. Of Dreams and Curses

_Disclaimer: All hail the mouse, cause Disney owns._

"He needs the Pearl. Captain Turner needs the Pearl!" Jack turned to Elizabeth, "And you felt guilty!" then to Barbossa. "And you and your Brethren Court. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

'_I did.'_ Elizabeth thought to herself as she saw Jack the monkey raise his hand along with a few crew members.

"I'm standing over there with them!"

'_Stand with me…'_

"Will… You thought I loved him."

The look in his eye was unbearable. It danced between the deepest emotions of love, disgust, guilt, hurt, disappointment, wonder and rage. "If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?"

"You can't." She answered honestly. '_Because maybe I do love him… and it's my burden to bear even if I care for you too...'_

Elizabeth had never seen eyes so full of sorrow. "I had nothing to do with your father's death, but that does not absolve me of my other sins."

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness."

'_But I forgive you James Norrington, I forgive you with everything I have. Do you forgive me? Our fates were always intertwined, why did they never join? I'm sorry James, I loved you too.'_

"Forgive me… Calypso."

"Aye, we're good 'n lost now." Barbossa was confident and almost joyful in his words.

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked.

"For sure you have to be lost to find a place that can't be found, elseways everyone would know where it was."

'_What about myself Captain? Can you find me? I'm lost. Can I be found?'_

"Nay, belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

'_He's insane'_, Elizabeth thought to herself. _'But he's the most remarkable Captain I've ever seen.'_

Her stomach sank at the sight of the water fall. "You've doomed us all!"

Barbossa grabbed her by the face, with a rough authoritative hand, "Don't be so unkind, you may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." He leaned in with a kiss even more authoritative than his hand and she savored the moment.

'_I should have had more faith in you Captain.'_

But that's not how it happened. That's not how many of the moments between them happened, save for one.

Elizabeth stood looking over the edge of the ship lost in the aquatic melancholy of her sins.

"Need not be wallowin' in yer sorrows Miss Swann. Why not enjoy the beauty for jus' a moment?"

Elizabeth whirled around at the sound of Barbossa's voice. "You are hardly one to pass judgment Captain Barbossa."

"No one here passin' judgment but yerself. I was merely statin' the obvious." He said taking a place by her side. "Seems you've been out here, but have yet to take a look." Barbossa tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath of the salty air. Elizabeth saw a smile creep across his face, envying the pleasure apparent on every inch of his weathered face.

A quick glace around herself and Elizabeth suddenly noticed she was surrounded by stars, not only in the skies above but in the still waters below. For a brief instant she felt as if she were sailing through the heavens. "It is beautiful." She breathed.

"Aye." Barbossa replied. "Best be makin' the most of it while you can." He turned to her, offering a hand. "Miss Swann, if you would be so kind."

She stared down at his hand; her eyes wondered up and he held her there with his own gaze, a raised eyebrow and a shine in his blue eyes waiting for her to accept his offer. She obliged to his request, allowing him her hand. He took her into an embrace and flashed a smile that she could not help returning. They swayed together to a soundless melody none but the two of them could hear. And for a moment Barbossa was not a pirate, but a gentleman.

She was sitting alone in a darkened corner near the helm, a blanket draped around her shoulders when he found her and offered her the bottle of wine taking a seat next to her.

"Elizabeth, are you dead?" Her father asked.

"No." She replied.

"I think I am."

The words replayed in her mind over and over again. Will held her, but he wasn't truly there and she had wished for Jack.

She took a swig from the bottle and handed it back over to Barbossa. "He's dead." Her voice lacked any type of emotion.

"He's moved on to a bet'er place and made peace. Makin' peace with yourself is a rare thing Miss Swann, it be something we all can only hope to find one day." He consoled.

Elizabeth tightened the blanket around her shoulders and moved closer to Barbossa. She buried her face in his coat, resting her head against his chest as he did his best to put a comforting arm around her. The sound of his heart beat and steady breathing soothed her. He was warm. He was alive.

The deal had been made and she was to be Sao Feng's.

"A moment with the lady." Barbossa had convinced Sao Feng to give him a moment alone with Elizabeth before their departure.

Barbossa had taken her out of view, "I trust you can find a place to hide this Miss Swann." He said as he reached into his coat. He produced a dagger and handed it her. "Since I cannot be there it is the best protection I can offer."

Elizabeth ran her fingers over the dagger. Suddenly she was angry. Angry that Will had not been the one to hand it to her. "Thank you." She whispered. She reached up, pulling Barbossa's face to hers as she kissed him softly and he allowed his lips to linger wishing for a better taste.

"I have faith in you 'Lizabeth." Those were his last words as he escorted her back to Sao Feng.

That was how the kiss really happened.

"Dearly Beloved, we be gathered here today..."

Elizabeth woke up in a cold sweat. The same dream had been plaguing her for nights on end. Every night it had been the same. Every night it left her with the same empty feeling. She reached over for the rum bottle on top of the night stand. She took a swig, enjoying the sweet burn of relief as it went down. She flopped back down on the bed.

"What am I going to do?" She asked the empty room.

_NA - So this is my first stab at Barbossabeth and I quite enjoy it so I hope at least ONE person here enjoys it as well. May be adding more... we'll see. Later babes._


	2. Poppet

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself, standing on the docks of Tortuga. The place had once been vile to her; it was what she considered the armpit of mankind. The human race was at its worst here. The events that took place in this shoreline town were things only the most unrighteous sinners could commit to doing. Drunken sailors swayed in the boulevard, whores at their sides. Bets were made and fingers were lost. Fights broke out right in front of you for no apparent reason and murder happened on every street corner.

Tortuga smelled of murder, sex, treachery, and alcohol; Elizabeth had come to love it. It wasn't truly the armpit of society, it was simply a place where people did what they have always done and had no qualms about it. It was a place where people were free.

Elizabeth roamed the muddy half lit streets missing in her own shallow contemplation. Will had been gone for nearly two years now.

'_Will.'_

Her heart sank at the thought of him. _'Will how can you expect me to do this? How can I expect myself to do this?' _

She itched to be out on the seas again and with each passing day that itch grew, eventually consuming her, embedding itself beneath her skin in places that could never be reached. She itched to be vile. She itched to be free.

She was here for the Pearl and her freedom, not its Captain and the comfort he offered in his own, but strange way Elizabeth told herself. But alas the ship was no where to be found. Nevertheless that was acceptable to Elizabeth, she had time. In fact, all she had was time and eventually she would see those black sails on the horizon. Until then, Tortuga would be the place to rest her head.

Months had passed before the sails finally appeared. The sun had embarked on it's descent into the ocean, and Elizabeth had been on the beach lost in the memorizing crash of the waves. At first she thought her eyes had deceived her and she was simply allowing herself to see what she had been hoping for during her stay here in Tortuga. Slowly realization slithered through her; the Pearl _was_ there. Exhilaration washed over her sending a girlish excitement pulsing through her body. It was like being a child again, seeing the ship in all her glory for the first time. Giddiness spread over her face in a smile. Her first instinct was to find a way to it as quickly as possible; to run to it and dance about her decks. But she was Captain Elizabeth Swann, King of the Brethren Court, and pirate kings did no such thing. She sighed, regaining her composure and heaved herself up from the sands.

'_Composure. Composure and a boat; that is what I need.'_

Elizabeth had reached the Pearl but a few hours after sundown. "Who goes there!" She heard a familiar voice shout as she climbed the side of the ship.

"Good evening, Master Pintel." She responded, hauling herself up onto the decks.

"Elizabeth! Pintel, its Elizabeth!" Ragetti bellowed joyfully running out of the darkness to his friend's side.

"I can see that!" Pintel retorted with a glare.

Elizabeth smiled,_ 'Nothing's changed.' _And for the first time in almost two years she felt as if she were home.

"Gentleman, I am here to see your Captain." She announced.

"Of course, right this way Poppet." Pintel honored the request, leading her to the cabin.

Ragetti stood in his place; amazed. "It's Elizabeth." He repeated frivolously as she strolled away behind Pintel. Elizabeth smirked again, _'I've missed them.'_

Pintel quietly opened the doors to the cabin; peeking his head inside. He wore a wide grin upon his face; a knowing grin Barbossa instantly recognized. "Cap'n… You 'ave a visitor."

_N/A – I couldn't help myself. I just needed to add some more. I know it is short, but there is more to come. I promise. In fact I am working on it at this very moment. Thank you to apples, paul, Kyra Neko-Rei, YoursAnonymously, and Barbossabethfan for your reviews, you are all truly wonderful and I give each and every one of you kisses. Stay tuned. Later babes!_


	3. Patients

Barbossa scowled as irritation crept through him at the sound of Pintel's voice. "If it's Sparrow, shoot him."

"No Cap'n I think you'll want to see this visitor." Pintel insisted, his grin widening even more at the thought of Elizabeth standing behind him.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and pushed past him; growing impatient, she let herself into the cabin.

She was a striking vision of death. Her attire had changed since the last time he saw her. She was dressed entirely in black, the only hint of color was found in the silver trim on her coat which hung to her knees. Her hat resembled Jack's he thought.

"Mrs. Turner." Barbossa leaned back in his chair with a wicked smile.

"I prefer Captain Swann, thank you." It was a matter of fact comment; her tone sharp and confident.

Barbossa rose from his chair and bowed before her, "Apologies, Captain." His eyes met Elizabeth's briefly as he straighten himself and he couldn't have been more pleased to see such a tortured soul aboard his ship.

_'One tortured soul can always see through another, my love.'_

His gaze turned to Pintel who was still standing in the door way; beaming. Barbossa frowned, quickly fading the smile from Pentel's face. "Sorry." He waved before cowering out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

"And to what do I owe the _pleasure_, Miss Swann?" Barbossa inquired. His suggestive emphasis on 'pleasure' made Elizabeth blush.

She didn't know how to answer.

'_I've missed the Pearl. I suppose I've missed you. I've been having these dreams, and I no longer find rest. I don't know what's become of me. I'm still lost Captain.'_

She shook her head, lulling herself away from her thoughts. "I heard the Pearl was to make port, so I… I figured I would pay her a visit."

"Is tha' so? An' how did ye find yourself in Tortuga in the first place?" Barbossa asked.

'_He sees right through me, as if I were glass. Well you see Captain, I have nothing to begin with. I've simply been waiting here in hopes of your return. And now here you are, and I've no idea what to say.'_

"Business." Elizabeth finally managed.

"Ah." Barbossa took his seat once more, crossing his arms in contemplation. "What is it you want?"

"I thought maybe… We could strike an accord. Perhaps I could sail with you and the crew for awhile."

"It's odd, don't ya think; the King of the Brethren Court finds herself without a ship or a crew. You want to sail with me or you want to take me ship, which is it?"

"If I wanted to steal your ship Captain I'd hardly be putting the effort into this conversation."

"I see. It's not like ye'd be able to sail her anyway." He laughed.

"Begging your pardon?" Elizabeth frowned.

"You may be good at barkin' the orders but you Miss, are a site for sore eyes at the wheel. An' I can't help but be weary of your presence aboard the Pearl."

"And why is that?" To anyone else her stance was that of a person with tremendous pride. But to Barbossa, it was that of a stubborn, guarded young girl; chin up, hands on her hips.

"Yer lips be murderous, Miss Swann. Am I next to befall the fate so many other men have?" Barbossa asked. "I've already died once and don' intend to be doin' it again."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth flushed with anger. "I resent that comment Captain Barbossa."

"Aye, but is it the comment or the truth that be in the comment you resent?"

Elizabeth huffed, and crossed her arms. She refused to look at him. She was pouting, and he couldn't help but laugh.

_'Yer still a governor's daughter, rather ya know it or not.'_

"Why are you really here Miss?" He sat at the table, casually pouring himself a drink.

Elizabeth turned to study him for a moment, trying to gather herself. She was brought back to their arrival in Davy Jones' Locker. The look on Barbossa's face when the Pearl appeared within his sight was that of irrefutable lust. She wondered if he ever looked at a woman like that, and if he did how they could possibly deny him his deepest desires.

She took a seat next to him at the table, picking up an apple as she turned to face him. "I don't know." Elizabeth answered before sinking her teeth into the bight green flesh of the fruit.

"How would young Turner feel about this, I wonder?"

He watched her intently has she sat across from him biting into the apple. It was positively the most arousing thing he'd ever witnessed; he licked his lips wanting nothing more than to taste the fruit upon her tongue.

"William is my life… I want my fairytale, Captain." She confessed after taking another bite.

"An' what exactly is that?" He moved closer, unable to permit his eyes to leave her face.

"Pirates, Captain Barbossa. Freedom." She answered, and took another thoughtless bite.

"Care to share a taste of that apple Missy?" His voice a low growl.

Elizabeth looked up and realized he was but inches from her. So close in fact she could inhale the sweet smell of red wine on his breath. _'Missy.'_ The name made her shiver.

She looked down at the apple, turning it over in her hand.

'_Don't Elizabeth, do not say it. Don't be foolish.' _She cursed herself.

It was too late for Elizabeth to save whatever part of herself was left to be saved. He had already swept her away and continued to do so every night in her dreams. She looked up; his eyes wondered up from the apple to meet hers, and she was met with that look of irrefutable lust she had longed to see.

It was over.

"Captain, I'm inclined to acquiesce to your request."

His movement was so quick it startled her. The apple dropped freely from her hand as his lips pressed against her.

She leaned into him, cupping his face with both hands; the rough feeling of his beard beneath her touch sent a quiver down her spine.

He allowed his mouth to linger for a moment; her lips were as soft as he remembered. Grazing her lips gently with his own, he drew her into a passionate kiss, which increased at an alarming rate as Elizabeth began to kiss him fervently.

Barbossa pulled away with a hellish grin.

"Patients Mrs. Turner."

_N/A: Yessss. I figured it bout time to add some more. Hope you all enjoy. Many thanks and kisses to those who have reviewed. Later babes!_


End file.
